


Tommyinnit Oneshots

by Tacos_cats_lol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Gen, There is a lot i want to add, lol, there is too much, this thing is going to be looong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacos_cats_lol/pseuds/Tacos_cats_lol
Summary: Mostly oneshots with Tommy. THERE WILL BE NO SHIPPING IN THIS BOOK!!! You all are fucking gross if you like to ship Tommy and other minors, you fucking weirdos. Well i think that is it, bye..
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tommyinnit Oneshots

This is the start of this book. 

I'll be making chapters when i have free time. I don't like to be force for another chapter of a series of chapters for a story. When i have ideas for stories I'll only be ding them for fun.

I have headcannons for Tommy and the DSMP in general.

I'll be adding TW for sensitive stuff. IF you have a TW you would like added for a specific type of thing, I'll add it to a chapter that has the specific thing. Like if you have a TW to cars, then when i write a chapter with a car in it, I'll add a TW in the beginning. For stuff like Bad shit people do to other people or bad shit people do to themselves, there will already be a TW no matter what.

I will be taking requests as long as there are,  
NO SHIPPING  
SMUT WITH FUCKING CHARACTERS

I'll be doing,  
Fluffy PLATONIC SHIPPING  
Nice Philza (Phil in the DSMP is a fucking dick and a terrible father lol)  
Angst   
maybe some major character death, but I might cry and slow production on those lol  
Other stuff too

The request will have to look like this,  
Do you want to be anonymous? ex. Yes  
What is the main thing about this story? ex. Tommy gets lost and Wilbur finds him.  
Is there any TW in the story? ex. Blood and implies violence.  
Side characters? ex. Implied Dream and Techno

Example of text,

I would like to be anonymous for this story. The Prompt is Tommy gets lost after fighting with Dream. Wilbur finds him lost in the forest and goes after Dream after taking Tommy to Technoblade. The TW are Blood and implied violence.

If you have a TW to something just tell me in the comments too!

Example text,

I have a TW for Cars and would like for you to add a TW for it please. Thank you if you do that.

I'll be waiting for requests and i might write a story about Tommy soon :)


End file.
